


Getting Wet Getting Dry

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Kobol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink's weekend theme to write a drabble or ficlet in first or second person instead of the usual third person.  Kobol ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Wet Getting Dry

The rain finally lets up on the second day of our trek. I volunteer to guard the president as she changes into dry clothes, but it’s merely a pretense. She barely has her pants off before I have her pushed up against a tree. 

I know she’s surprised when I drop to my knees before her and bury my face in her neatly trimmed red curls. I gently push her thighs apart and run my tongue up and down her sex, circling her clit, then sucking it into my mouth. I blow a puff of air across the wet bud when I let go, causing her to shiver and moan my name.

I feel her thighs begin to quiver as I repeatedly thrust my tongue into the warmth of her body. She’s close and I know we’ll soon be missed, so I suck hard on her clit, scraping my teeth against it. She stiffens beneath me, hands grabbing my shoulders as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. 

I hear her breath out my call sign as she settles, and I chuckle as the thought crosses my mind that there is one form of wetness on Kobol that doesn’t bother me at all.


End file.
